


Poisonous Vs Venomous

by Ozzyols



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Fun, Gen, Homework, Science, Set Post 5.06 BluBallz - no exact timeframe, hint of kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzyols/pseuds/Ozzyols
Summary: Trixie has a question about her science homework.Professor Morningstar is on hand to educate and disseminate
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Poisonous Vs Venomous

“Mom? What’s the difference between poisonous and venomous? Aren’t they the same?” Trixie asked poking her head out her bedroom door.

Chloe looked up from the onions she was cutting. “Why?”

“Just homework. I know they’re alike but I get them confused.”

“Well Urchin,” Lucifer said, turning from the stove and the pot he had been stirring. “The way to remember it is… If you bite it, and you die; it’s poisonous. If it bites you, and you die; it’s venomous”

Trixie grinned. “Thanks Lucifer!” she said, her head ducking back into the room.

“Nicely done Professor Morningstar” Chloe grinned.

Lucifer was about to respond when Trixie’s head appeared once more.

“What if it bites me and _it_ dies?”

Lucifer blinked. “Well, then that means _you’re_ poisonous.”

“Oh…” Trixie thought on that before moving out into the living area. “aaand, what if it bites itself and _I_ die?” a twinkle formed in the young girl’s eye.

Chloe knew that look, she was leading Lucifer up the garden path to see just how far long she could string things out before he became exasperated.

Clearly Trixie had not counted on a scientific head to head with the Devil himself.

Placing the spatula on the plate beside the stove he turned and placed both hands on the countertop, leaning forward towards her.

“Then that, Child, would be Voo Doo.”

Trixie, not to be outdone, leaned on the counter from the other side, her face moving in to be scant inches from Lucifers.

“What if it bites me and someone _else_ dies?” she grinned impishly

_Oh she was good…_

“For that, may I suggest you look up the difference between correlation and causation.” he growled, mock frustration playing across his features, challenging her.

Their eyes locked for a moment, each one trying to outstare, outsmart the other. Finally, with a brilliant flash of a smile, Trixie’s hand swooped out and snagged several of the chunks of carrots from the bowl in front of Lucifer and spun on her heel and bounced back to her room without a word.

Chuckling to himself, Lucifer returned to stirring the contents of the saucepan on the stove top.

Chloe pursed her lips and sidled up behind him, rising on her tip toes to whisper in his ear. “What if we bite each other and neither of us died?” she purred.

A truly devilish grin overtook him. “That, my dear Detective… is Kinky!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr Meme that did the rounds


End file.
